


high-school teachers au

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High school teachers AU, so much fluff you teeth will hurt, winter ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: rip hunter English teacher and Gideon rider science teacher are in love it is clear to everyone in a ten mile radius except for the two teachers. so the staff  and students decide to do something about it. cue a overly complex plan and ROM-com hi-jinks





	1. Chapter 1

“This is literally hurting me” Sara lance said looking at her two coworkers. “I know I wanna yell make out already whenever I see them” mick Rory grumbled beside her. The subject of their gaze where the history and science teachers in the high school they taught at. The students had a special code-name for the two they called them the “wave rider” the two in question were rip hunter a British immigrant to the united states whose wife died in a car accident five years ago leaving to care for his young son almost alone. Almost because there was Gideon rider British much like Mr. Hunter however she went to school here in America and was hired right out of university to work here. And both teachers were deeply in love it was clear to everyone within a 10 mile radius except for the two teachers but the staff and students were getting sick of it.

“OK this meeting of the wave rider club has now begun.” Ray palmer said formally “any new sightings or developments” a young girl named Kendra spoke up “he picked wild flowers just for her… she then dissolved them in acid to show the effects of acid on living things to the class..” she trailed off after that wally west jumped in after that “he still gets that far off look whenever he mentions her.” Sara lance but in loudly saying “yeah we already know there madly in love with each other how do we make them together” ray palmer smiled saying “fantastic question, miss stein?” he said looking over at the chem teacher she responded by nodding and stepping forward “thank you Mr. palmer as always there seated next to each other for upcoming parent teacher interviews.. However that is nothing unusual” she started to trail off until receiving an encouraging smile form ray Sarah sighed thinking “only one couple at a time” lily continued “sadly there isn’t much we can do to force them into rom-“ lily was then interrupted by her father martin stein the principle standing in the doorway “we force there hand.” “And how are we going to do that?” mick Rory asked “quite easily mister Rory” he said and pointed at the poster on the wall advertising the winter school dance “now were talking” Sarah said with a wicked grin


	2. snart's 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snart lays out the plan to get rip and Gideon to realize there love for each other at the winter ball

In the basement of the high school in an old disused janitors closet was a cork board an on said corkboard was a printed headline that read operation time ship. Underneath the title were pictures blueprints and steps to a carefully constructed plan. Stuffed into the room was a number of looking uncomfortable folding chairs.  Seated in the chairs where the carefully chosen members of operation time ship including Sarah lance, martin stein, lily stein, Amaya Jiwe, Nate Heywood, and Jefferson Jaxson. Standing next to the cork board on either side was Lenard Snart and Mick Rory. “alright listen up this is how operation time ship is going down” Snart side looking at the assembled team “step one is ensure there attendance, this means we need to get rid of any excuses they might have for not attending the big one at this stage is rip. He has jones which gives him some socially acceptable wiggle room to avoid the ball. We however are not going to let that happen, you remember Catlin snow and cisco Ramone right?” he said pointing at the graduation pictures of the two former students. “As you recall mister Ramone was the largest wave rider” he said using air quotes “shippers in the school. We reached out they agreed to babysit jones on the night of the ball.”

Pointing at the next picture which looked a hastily printed picture of the dress “now we all know if Gideon wants to make a quiet exit one of her classic excuses is that she isn’t able to dress for the occasion something about old British sensibilities. Sarah, lily and Amaya we need you to approach her for a girl’s night out” he yet again uses air quotes “uses this opportunity to seek out and acquire a dress will wear to the ball. Use whatever means you deem necessary to ensure she looks irresistible to rip.”

Pausing to wait form nods form the girls he turned to principle stein. “Now we get assign them to the ball otherwise they might figure out something is up. So principle stein mention the idea but if they refuse let them refuse. If they do refuse jax you go to work chose some students who are subtle and hard to argue with and turn the screws get them mentioning it to rip and Gideon guilt trips sadness whatever. Once they start feeling real guilty the rest of our arrangements to make there excuses go away are gone and with luck they will ask to join the chaperoning team.” Snart stopped to take a breath and looked at his interested audience asking “any questions about step one?”

 

When no one answered Snart continued “step two is setting the stage form here on out we break up into teams of two for different roles we will also be going by codenames form here on out so please pay attention so you know what yours is. Team alpha is ray palmer and lily stein. Ray you will be known as atom during the course of the mission lily will be frankin” lily interrupted at this moment saying “frankin as in Frankenstein do I look like a mad scientist to you!” she said accusingly ray smiled at her teasingly saying “we both know you’d rather be A reference to gothic horror then a flower like a daisy or maybe orchid. That said please don’t steal anyone’s brain!” lily returned his teasing smile saying “as long as you don’t go eating any forbidden fruit” before ray could respond principle stein cleared his throat making the two jump away from each other turning red “good now that’s settled I can get to your role” he said rolling his eyes somedays there were almost as bad as rip and Gideon… almost. “Frankin you will be mc’ing that night so you’re in charge or directing wave rider where we want them to go without being to overt. Atom you’re our DJ playing the right songs at the right time to get them in the mood. You two are going to have to work on this and be completely on the same page or else the whole thing may fall apart” Len smiled evilly why not “which means you will have to spend time together knowing each other’s parts by heart so you can be ready” their roles weren’t that involved but if he could kill two birds with one stone or get two couples with one ball he wasn’t going to argue.”

 

“Beta team will be principle stein and jax.” Len said looking at both of them in turn “jax is fire and principle stein is storm. You will be in charge of passing on any new instructions or changes to the other teams as well others who need to know about it. We have set up the” Len yet again used air quotes “administration and student cooperation program. So Gideon and rip won’t notice anything as you to stay together as well as your presence during event planning. Questions?” when firestorm didn’t answer he nodded saying “wonderful moving right along.”

 

“Charlie team will contain Sara and Amaya. Both of you will officially be the dance chaperons making sure none of the students get to romantic on the premises. Unofficially you are there to try and force rip and Gideon to slow dance together coordinate with alpha for farther details. Sara your codename will be canary and Amaya is vixen.” The two girls high fived and Sara whispered “maybe rip and Gideon won’t be the only people we get on the floor.” As she carefully eyed ray and lily who were distracted debating if party in the USA was fitting for a winter ball.

 

“Delta team will be mick and Nate. You guys are on the door you’re the lookout for rip and Gideon’s arrival and are make sure neither tries to sneak out…At least alone” he finished with a suggestive wink “now mick you’re going to be heatwave” Len said prompting a grunt form his best friend “and Nate you are going to be steel” Nate yelled “yes!” a little bit too loudly causing the rest of the assembled people to stare at him “sorry it’s just a really cool name” he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly “he’s right” mick agreed with an air of disinterest before principle stein asked “and what about you Lenard what are you doing in this plan” Len smiled and said “I’m captain cold  and I’m minding the refreshments table making sure no one spikes the punch” he looked at mick accusingly “and that the two love birds are always hydrated and providing sage like advice if either of them need it.” Amaya smiled and said “I feel like this is actually going to work.” And ray responded “of course it will we have every detail figured out to the second.” The entire group nodded along they had anticipated every outcome it was time for the wave rider to make harbor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed please tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed and thoughts and ideas feel free to share them


End file.
